


和你在一起时我孤身一人

by redfacero



Category: Persian Lessons (2020), 波斯语课
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: Klaus爱上了教他“波斯语”的囚犯，把自己的灵魂单方面地附着到了另一个人身上，于是独角戏开场，他就此沦为命运的演绎者，无能为力，没有选择。
Relationships: Klaus Koch/Gilles, Max Beyer/Gilles
Kudos: 24





	和你在一起时我孤身一人

**_“从辗转而来的消息中看，您的生活已经回归了正轨，我由衷地为您高兴，同时又意识到，时至今日再用过去的事和我个人的脆弱来打搅您，已经是完全的不道德。我仅仅是寄希望于您的怜悯，尽管您早已以超乎寻常的善意给予了我赦免。我这不得平静的灵魂，因那难以洗刷的罪恶感，再次乞求您的宽恕。这一切，他们将我诊断为有创伤后应激障碍的特殊犯人。他们说整个世界都笼罩在战后的气氛里，只有我知道，这完完全全是我个人的悲剧，使我数年如一日地停滞在所谓的新生之日。因此他们善良而错误的努力不出意料地徒劳无功，唯独您或许会是我最后的百忧解。”_ **

  
1.  
柏林战役打响的那天，Gilles过分得平静让Klaus Koch恐惧。在此之前，关于战况的种种小道消息一直悄悄流传在囚犯们之间。那些乐观的流言总是受人欢迎的，虽然很难说有多少人会真正对它们深信不疑，但无论失望多少次降临，人们总会对新的“喜讯”竖起耳朵，然后对那些失败的预言闭口不谈。只有Gilles对这些全不关心，他始终沉默，在Klaus对着他念蹩脚的单词时，也只是心不在焉地点头。

短暂偶然的对视之后，Klaus眼中的热望往往随之退潮，言语似乎已无法触及Gilles的心。他越来越不敢看向那双干枯的眼睛，它们让Klaus心生酸楚，让他难以抑制地想把这具苍白羸弱的躯体拥入怀中，以此逃避所有无能为力之感。

Gilles第一次在夜里被带走时，Klaus不顾Camp上校本人的制止对押送Gilles的士兵动了手，但于事无补。他清楚地知道反抗只会给对方带来残酷的处决，但他也知道被带离营房的人从无生还的可能。

出乎意料的是这一夜无人被害，只是第二天Gilles被扔回营房时全身不着一缕，脸上的污浊随着失焦双眼里流出的泪水一起滑落，粗暴的齿痕和淤青在他白得近乎透明的肌肤上显得格外地刺眼。

Klaus在结束工作后的短暂休息时间里得知了这一消息，他当然明白Gilles能活下来是发生了什么。他轻轻伸出手想将对方消瘦的身体揽进怀里，Gilles似乎被惊醒了，他从桌上抬起头。Klaus本可以轻而易举地抱住他，但他唯一能做的是省下了自己当天的用水配额，让对方得以简单地洗了个澡。当这个小个子男人向他从前的敌人、如今的朋友道谢的时候，他看上去几乎已经恢复了平静。

  
2.  
之后每过几天，Gilles就要被这样带走一次。他比Klaus想象得还要镇定，他不做任何抵抗，一言不发地被押走，再神志不清地带着一身被操过的痕迹被德国人丢回来。Klaus领会到他们这么做的目的，这其中包含着一种浑然天成的恶毒，让屈从于他们的Gilles被迫在自己面前展露不堪的脆弱，想必让Max Beyer下士很是快意。

更早些的时候，Gilles提到过，战争一结束他就会去瑞士，然后他可以和母亲团聚。在集中营里没有人会用这种笃定的口吻谈未来，后来Klaus才意识到，或许Gilles一直小心地维护着这一点渺小的希望，以至于任何可能的失望都会被他拒之千里。但他确乎萎靡了下去，惨白消瘦，再没有一句闲话。

那些人一定也迷恋于一朵玫瑰枯败时哀吟般的芬芳，从Gilles身上的痕迹来看，他们折辱他的兴致从未降低。Gilles对自己的一切经历绝口不提，但夜以继日的猜度足以让Klaus夜不能寐。

  
3.  
这是1945年的春天，Gilles目光所及的所有人都正在死去。深夜的静默中，一种刺鼻的味道笼罩着整个营地。这是尸体烧焦的味道，但整个营房里的囚犯都已筋疲力尽地睡去，对他们来说饥饿与疲劳是比焚尸炉上空的滚滚浓烟更具像化的死亡。有一次Gilles偷偷爬起来望向军官们的住宅，那里灯火通明，他知道Klaus就在那里。

这天Klaus来办公室时还带着一身酒气，Gilles想起他曾见过的焚尸炉的操作员，他们也被允许甚至鼓励整日烂醉如泥。Klaus在他身后拉了把椅子，努力想让自己坐得舒适点儿。不远处传来几声巨响，过后几盏吊灯便随之晃了晃，灯光打过来时Gilles短暂地看到了男人脸颊上的泪光。

Gilles意识到，他很久没有见到人笑，也很久没有见到人哭了。若地狱诚如但丁所记，那么这里就是比地狱更糟糕的地方。

那位因保护他而杀死了一个英军战俘、嘴里呐喊着自由欧洲的意大利人死在了这个春天。

“他是比我更有资格活下来的人。”Gilles突然说，Klaus却感到懊恼，以为Gilles是在为他的波斯老乡难过，想到自己曾不吝啬给予他适当的报酬，所以Gilles才能获得足以果腹的食物。

“你的老乡不是我杀的，”Klaus努力寻找着能安慰他的字眼，“……想想你的母亲。”

Klaus心知肚明，像Gilles这样的人，在这里再没有第二种活下来的可能。他悲哀地发现，自己甚至在庆幸Gilles得以凭借这种方式活下来，哪怕他本人未必甘愿。

  
4.  
不久后的一个夜晚，Klaus也被邀请来到了德国军官Camp的住宅，眼前的景象让Klaus感觉五脏六腑都仿佛被人揪住。Gilles浑身赤裸躺倒在地，双腿以娼妓的姿势敞开着，Max Beyer在Gilles身上起伏着，肿大的性器毫不留情在柔白的臀肉间进进出出，他能听到Gilles从唇缝间挤出的痛哼。很快Beyer就射在了Gilles体内，而Gilles只是紧闭着双眼承受身上男人带给他的痛苦。男人拔出自己的性器后又把手指捅进Gilles被操开的后穴里，用力抻开，肆意搅动着挤出一股白浊，看上去不止一个人射在了里面。

Camp上校看着Klaus被怒火烧红的双眸，嗤笑一声，俯身在还闭着眼的Gilles耳边说，“看看谁来了。” 天知道Klaus此刻有多希望自己能藏起来，看到他的出现，Gilles先是惊愕无措，他慌忙地从地上爬起，无法控制一些浊液顺着他颤抖的双腿滴到地面。恢复了一些神智后，他的眼神变回冷静与克制，“你答应过，不会带他过来。”

Klaus听到Gilles用德语低声对Camp说。Gilles的德语说得很好，Klaus记得他的母亲是比利时人从而精通的这门语言。一瞬间涌上心头的罪恶感让他真正理解了Gilles说出那句话的感受。

“放心，我不会碰他的，Koch，”Camp的目光突然变得可怕，“我只是想找点乐子，你知道我总是喜欢找点乐子。所以，我想让他帮你口交吧，我会喜欢的……我猜，你也会喜欢的。” 

Klaus知道自己没有选择，他吸了口气，朝Gilles走去。

“不……不要这样！”Gilles努力向后缩着，但是被身后的士兵牢牢按住。最后，他只能眼睁睁地看着Gilles在他面前顺从地跪下，解开了他的裤链。他勃起的阴茎一下子弹了出来，打在对方脸上。Max Beyer见状大笑起来，“看来Koch上尉也早就想干你这个漂亮婊子了，”Beyer笑得像恶魔。每个人都有做恶魔的潜质，为了偷生，人类无恶不做。“你还不快点卖力服侍他吗，波斯小猫猫。”

Klaus强忍着悲痛和羞愧，勉强用平静的语调轻声对Gilles说，“你不需要这么做。”但小个子男人没有再说什么，只是埋首在他的胯间，张嘴含住了龟头。在隐秘的梦境和遐想中，Klaus见到过这个场景无数次，但他没想到会在这种情境下实现。Gilles的口腔还没有适应，Beyer就把他猛地一推，被扣住后脑的Gilles来不及吐出阴茎，性器直接捅进了他的喉咙里。Gilles被顶得恶心，眼泪克制不住地流了出来。他浑身不停地颤抖，但仍在试图用舌头去舔弄Klaus的阴茎。Klaus Koch不会想知道他是从哪学来的技巧。

当Klaus射出来的时候，他率先崩溃了。“对不起，”他推开了Gilles，跌坐在地上，“对不起，”他不断重复着。Gilles用手擦去一些射在他脸上的精液，“没关系的”，他的声音嘶哑得听不出语气。也许是被Gilles的顺从取悦了，Camp没再为难他，让下属把Gilles丢回了营房。

晚些时候当Klaus再次见到Gilles，他身上比先前见到他时多了一些掐拧后的伤痕。Klaus起身想去扶起Gilles，但他甚至已经失去了触碰对方的勇气。他不知道经历了这些事Gilles会怎样看自己，他会觉得自己恶心吗？会觉得自己跟那些强奸过他的人一样吗？最后他还是留在了原地，跪坐在Gilles身边，喉咙里发出压抑悲痛的哭声。黑暗里他感觉到有人温柔地握住了他的手，是Gilles。“别放弃希望，”他说，“这是我仅存的东西了。”

  
5.  
在最后时刻，当Klaus从一群战俘中找到顶替Jacob去赴死的Gilles时，把他揽入怀中的冲动再次另他浑身僵硬。但Gilles的回答，却让他甚至没有开口说话的勇气，他突然意识到，爱情是通常免于谴责的自私愚妄，当他想要给对方一个宽慰的拥抱时，他真正想要的不过是短暂地填补自己内心的空洞。

“都会好起来的。”Klaus最后说，Gilles露出了一个已然生涩的笑容。Klaus发现了隐藏其中的恐惧，既然他们活了下来，被迫面对的第一个问题便是——他们所爱之人是否也有幸在战争中幸存？

他们就此别过。

自从这个清瘦男人的出现，他便被迫相信了命运。当然，战争让很多人突然有了信仰，无论哪位神祇都显得远比子弹、炮火与将军们的战术图可靠。他爱上了教他“波斯语”的囚犯，把自己的灵魂单方面地附着到了另一个人身上，于是独角戏开场，他就此沦为命运的演绎者，无能为力，没有选择。

**_“至此，我已完全明白这封信已经没有寄出的可能了，因为我始终没有勇气坦承全部的隐秘心肠，又绝不能容忍自己有所藏匿。我还能说些什么，做些什么呢？我爱您，数年来我始终在试图对自己否认这一点，如今想来，也许我虽不配对您示爱，但我理应爱您。”_ **

  
Fin.


End file.
